1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of clothing and underwear, in particular, to a panty corselet without buckle structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently popular panty underwear, such as panty corselet, is usually provided with two types of buckle structures to enable women to take off or put on the panty corselet conveniently. One type indicates arrangement of openable buckles disposed around the crotch. However, these buckles are rigid, and therefore result in discomfort of wearing the underwear with such buckles, especially the panty corselet. The other type indicates arrangement of a removable connection structure between the pants and the corset. However, to achieve such connection, many accessories related should be used and much area is required, especially when zippers are applied as connection members, thereby greatly deteriorating comfort of wearing the panty corselet with such a connection structure. Therefore, both the previous two buckle structures are not suitable and comfortable for women. There is a need for panty underwear which could enable women to take off or put on the panty corselet conveniently and comfortably.